<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shameless (you have all of me) by djhedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057503">shameless (you have all of me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy'>djhedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Or is that just me, Post-Canon, Sexy Times, anyway, everything looks less sexy when it's in capital letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron thinks about it. Sometimes.</p><p>When Kevin is shouting across the court – except he doesn’t usually shout, just raises his voice like he thinks he’s on some show or something, like he thinks his rightness is enough to carry his message across a hundred feet of court – Aaron twirls his racquet in his hand, not really thinking about exy (because exy is just a means to an end), not really thinking about his degree (because he’ll get there, he’ll get there), not really thinking about Katelyn (not anymore), not really listening to Kevin’s pointless tirade (soon it will be dinner, Aaron’s thinking he can get Matt to pick them up some take out);</p><p>but instead, he watches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shameless (you have all of me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts">vertigo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday my lovely anna, thanks to mandi for betaing, and hello to all the tens of you in the kevaaron crew! *waves club membership card* this is for all of you too i guess, but anna this was written for you *smooches* xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron thinks about it. Sometimes.</p><p>When Kevin is shouting across the court – except he doesn’t usually shout, just raises his voice like he thinks he’s on some show or something, like he thinks his <em>rightness</em> is enough to carry his message across a hundred feet of court – Aaron twirls his racquet in his hand, not really thinking about exy (because exy is just a means to an end), not really thinking about his degree (because he’ll get there, he’ll get there), not really thinking about Katelyn (not anymore), not really listening to Kevin’s pointless tirade (soon it will be dinner, Aaron’s thinking he can get Matt to pick them up some take out);</p><p>but instead, he watches.</p><p>Sometimes Kevin will point like he thinks that will direct his words better, like maybe they’ll shoot <em>boom</em> across the space between him and his players and drag them closer, a direct hit through their skulls. Aaron doubts it. For some of the players, anyway. Some of them – himself included – know Kevin too well to be affected by his <em>accent </em>and his <em>arrogance </em>and his <em>pointing. </em>The freshmen make Aaron want to gag. One of them, Jack, will stand close next to Kevin, and nod, like he thinks his 6 feet of height puts him on some level with Kevin the rest of them can never hope for.</p><p>And then Neil or Dan will clap, call to attention, call out some drills, and Jack will tear his eyes away from Kevin.</p><p>Aaron too.</p><p>Or he’ll watch his arms – like a fucking Greek God’s – doing all their hysterical pointing, and sometimes Kevin will catch him looking, raise an eyebrow, and Aaron will smirk, a private thing that he knows won’t go anywhere, and look away, and that will be that.</p><p>Except –</p><p>it’s starting to become a problem.</p><p>Aaron wonders why it didn’t start until after he moved down the hall.</p><p>Like maybe he needed to not see Kevin’s bare ass every morning in order to find the appeal in it.</p><p>He feels dirty, standing in shower, head under the spray, hand gripping himself, blocking out any distant sounds of Matt and Nicky’s gross morning cheer, and thinks about Kevin: about his arm, pointing, what it would be like wrapped around Aaron, heading into him; about Kevin’s bare ass, as he walked out of the dorm sometimes, completely fucking shameless; about his <em>shame</em>lessness, this new brand of arrogance that’s even worse than last year, even better, even <em>better</em>, <em>even better </em>–</p><p>He comes, and shakes his head, and gets ready for the day.</p><p>-</p><p>But they’re playing some stupid game.</p><p>Aaron doesn’t even know what he’s doing here.</p><p>Except Nicky had thrown one arm around him as he was sneaking off to go to the library, and said, “Aaron, my brother, we never spend any <em>quality time </em>together anymore.”</p><p>“We literally live together, Nicky,” Aaron had replied, letting the misuse of the word <em>brother </em>burn through him, like shame, like something pleasurable. He’d knocked his arm off. “I have studying to do.”</p><p>But Matt was bigger, and this arm was unshakeable. “It’s Saturday, man! Come on, Ali’s got booze.”</p><p>So they’re drinking booze, with Ali – because that’s where the booze is – and even Andrew and Neil are here, on the opposite side of the room, not looking at Aaron. Not that Aaron would know, because he isn’t looking at them either. He sits himself down between Matt and Renee, accepts a shot and a mixer, downs the shot and pours a second into his tonic, then asks Matt, “Why am I here?”</p><p>Matt shrugs, and says, “Why are any of us here, Aaron?”</p><p>Dan kisses Matt on the cheek and says, “Too early to get philosophical.”</p><p>Matt grins at her, and Aaron looks away, but Renee is deep into a conversation with Allison, and Nicky is yammering away to Kevin, and Aaron looks down at his drink, and sloshes it a little in its glass.</p><p>“A game!” someone cries.</p><p><em>Yay</em>, thinks Aaron.</p><p>“A drinking game,” someone corrects.</p><p><em>We’re already drinking</em>, thinks Aaron, sloshing some of his drink down his throat. Feels it burn, smiles.</p><p>“A NAKED GAME,” definitely Nicky cackles.</p><p>Matt starts taking his shirt off before Renee practically knocks into Aaron, pulling Matt’s shirt back down, laughing.</p><p>“Let’s just drink,” says Aaron, not raucous or confident enough to be heard.</p><p>Renee smiles at him kindly, tapping her soda can against his glass. They drink, all thoughts of the game forgotten, Renee and Matt having a conversation over Aaron’s head that he mostly ignores.</p><p>“TRUTH OR DARE,” says Allison, pointing her finger at Nicky.</p><p>Nicky gasps, and whispers, “I’m the chosen one,” and Aaron sighs heavily and lays back on the carpet.</p><p>He doesn’t lift his head again until someone says, “Aaron.” And then, “Aaron <em>Minyard</em>.”</p><p>He lifts his head, lifts his elbows, swivels his head until he meets Dan’s eyes. “Yes?”</p><p>“Truth or dare!”</p><p>She sounds too delighted, so he goes for a dare, kisses Renee chastely on the lips, leaves the room in search of a stronger drink.</p><p>In the kitchen he hops up onto the counter, crosses his legs, and rubs his hand over his eyes.</p><p>“Andrew does that.”</p><p>Aaron removes his hand, and watches Kevin leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, body that goes up and up. At least Aaron is on a par with him, here.</p><p>Aaron says, “Does what?”</p><p>Kevin gestures. “Sits like that.” Aaron looks down at his crossed-legs, his general position, and hums. “Says it’s because he’s gay.”</p><p>“Gay rights,” Aaron mumbles dispassionately into his drink.</p><p>Kevin hums.</p><p>Aaron watches him, and taps a finger nail on the side of his drink, and says, “Or a cat.”</p><p>Kevin frowns, face warm under the kitchen light and 5 or so vodka shots and then – deliciously slowly – tilts his head. It makes Aaron smile. Just a fraction. Kevin says, “...What?”</p><p>“Cats sit like this. Maybe Andrew is a cat.”</p><p>Kevin smiles too, now. “What are you then?”</p><p>“What do you want me to be?”</p><p>He blames the alcohol in his glass, his gut; for the words, the shamelessness; or maybe he blames Kevin, maybe just being in his aura affects you, bleeds through the air until you’re covered in it, covered in him; Aaron wants to be, maybe, imagines it like being painted in praise, thick globules of it, straight from Kevin’s approval all the way down to his toes<em>, </em>shame dripping off him like melting wax.</p><p>He uses Kevin’s blank face as an opportunity to have a little look around. Tight sweatpants, tight t-shirt, muscles <em>everywhere</em>. And smirks, enjoying himself, and finally flicks his eyes away. “You want a drink?”</p><p>Kevin takes another moment, it seems, to recover, before clearing his throat, and saying, “Yes. What are you drinking exactly? Other than a lot?”</p><p>Aaron looks back so that Kevin can see how unimpressed he is by that comment, letting the word <em>hypocrite </em>hang in the air without feeling the need to say something so fucking obvious; but he grabs the bottles, awkwardly, because they’re behind him, and he doesn’t feel like moving, and pulls them forward, and makes Kevin a Manhattan.</p><p>Kevin taps his glass against Aaron’s, and takes a sip, and pulls a face. Aaron laughs, low. “Not a fan?”</p><p>Kevin peers into his glass. “It’s ok.”</p><p>“No, it’s not sophisticated like straight vodka, for sure.”</p><p>Kevin smiles. And Aaron smiles. And then Aaron says, “You want something different?”</p><p>Kevin just shakes his head. “What is wrong with you today?”</p><p>Aaron shrugs. “Maybe I’m just bored.”</p><p>Kevin assesses him. “Maybe.”</p><p>And then Kevin’s name is being called, and he leaves Aaron, and with nothing further to do, Aaron hops off the counter, and follows him, and hears the question, “If you <em>had to </em>Kevin, if you <em>had to</em>, that’s the question,” and Kevin’s reply, “That’s disgusting,” and Aaron sits himself down next to Neil, thinking maybe he’s safest here, in the glow of two people absolutely not participating in truth games except with each other, maybe thinking that way it will hurt less when Kevin is inevitably forced to say, “Allison.”</p><p>-</p><p><em>Maybe</em>, Aaron thinks desperately, holding in his groan, trying to stay quiet, trying to stay in the dark, <em>maybe I’m just bored</em>.</p><p>-</p><p>On Monday afternoon, at practise, Kevin makes him laugh.</p><p>Everyone is surprised, including Kevin.</p><p>Kevin is telling Neil what defence should be doing and Neil is saying that Andrew knows best, and going on slightly too long, and Kevin eventually groans, frustrated, and says, “Stop talking before we can all see what only Andrew needs to.”</p><p>It doesn’t entirely make sense, and that makes it all the funnier; that Aaron – and the rest of the older teammates, in theory – understand Kevin’s way of speaking, his clumsy attempts at humour, at being crude, at trying to join in much more than he used to.</p><p>Aaron laughs. And it’s loud.</p><p>And he’s the only one.</p><p>In the locker room, Neil says, “It wasn’t <em>that </em>funny.”</p><p>Aaron smirks at his locker. “How do you feel knowing Kevin thinks about your <em>dick</em>?”</p><p>Neil shuts his locker and walks off, and Aaron’s smile grows.</p><p>-</p><p>On Friday, they have a home match.</p><p>There’s a play where Aaron throws the ball to Kevin, and fucks it up, and his heart is hammering in his throat, and then Kevin full on rushes up to him, hits him in the shoulder, and says, “Don’t fuck it up again.”</p><p>Aaron shoves him off, blood rushing everywhere, and says, “Cool it asshole.”</p><p>And then he’s off, for a whole quarter, tense and drifting between eyes closed and distantly thinking of getting high later; and eyes wide open and watching Kevin, and Andrew, and the line between them.</p><p>And when he’s back on, after the break, he tries again. He tries the impossible move Kevin taught him, a way of getting the ball to the strikers faster than before, and this time he gets it smack bang in Kevin’s net, and then Kevin scores, and Aaron almost screams with pride. Matt even picks him up, and Nicky is going crazy on the sideline, and after Kevin has celebrated with Jack and Dan he jogs over, and puts a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, and says, directly into his ear, “Do it again.”</p><p>Aaron purses his lips together, and doesn’t make eye contact with Kevin, and does it again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>-</p><p>Aaron gets swept up in the celebration, agrees to it easily, even knowing the cheerleaders are going, even knowing that means running into Katelyn, ends up in the Tower’s dark and awful basement with a bottle of rum in his hand, avoiding football players and short blonde cheerleaders not entirely sure he remembers how he got here after the match, and ending up besides Nicky and saying, “Do we have any dust?”</p><p>Nicky shakes his head. “None left. You ok?”</p><p>Aaron shrugs and then shakes his head and then wanders away again. Wonders where Kevin is. Swishes rum. Eurgh. He’s fairly sure he hates rum.</p><p>Kevin is talking to a male cheerleader. On the other side of the room. Aaron moves past Neil and grabs onto his arm, Neil yelping an objection as he reluctantly moves behind him, Aaron pulling them up in front of Kevin. And the cheerleader. Aaron swigs his rum and looks away.</p><p>Kevin notices them, and the cheerleader introduces himself. Neil says, “...Aaron says hi too, probably.”</p><p>Kevin says, “Don’t mind him, he’s having an Andrew moment.”</p><p>Neil objects.</p><p>Kevin says, “So what, Andrew has been having Aaron moments this whole time?”</p><p>Aaron turns, a grin already on his face, to see Neil glaring at Kevin and stalking off and, to Aaron’s satisfaction, the male cheerleader following him.</p><p>Kevin looks at Aaron, and, noticing the lingering delight on his face, looks pleased with himself, nodding and swishing beer down his throat.</p><p>Aaron swigs some more rum. “Tasty.”</p><p>“Doubtful.”</p><p>Aaron puts the bottle down. “Could be tastier.” He puts a hand onto Kevin’s arm, and Kevin looks down at him, and Aaron watches to see if his breathing changes – he massages the hair on Kevin’s wrist a little and – Kevin tucks in his breath, into his chest, holds it, meets Aaron’s gaze and doesn’t break it.</p><p>Aaron hums.</p><p>Kevin’s eyes are piercing as he says, “Is this a joke?”</p><p>Aaron shakes his head.</p><p>Kevin looks around, then relaxes a little more against the wall and says, without looking at him, beer bottle resting casually against one knee, “Are you high?”</p><p>Aaron is annoyed by that accusation, he thinks, watching the hair on Kevin’s arm move as he breezes through it lightly with one finger. “Fucking wish.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Aaron looks up, and Kevin looks thoughtful, or amused, or drunk – he can’t tell. And then Kevin leans his head down, lips brushing Aaron’s ear, and says, “What do you want, exactly?”</p><p>Aaron smudges his lips against Kevin’s cheek, sloppy and drunk and so incredibly into this in a way he isn’t sure he’s ever been before, and whispers back, “That depends.”</p><p>They’re dancing, he thinks, even though they never have done before; at Eden’s it’s always Nicky with someone, and Aaron with someone, with lots of someones, most of whom were dancing with other people, and Aaron with himself, high, and high, and high – never as high as he wants, but he always thinks, if he can keep it there just a little longer, maybe it’ll make all the difference –</p><p>
  <em>not that it ever does</em>
</p><p>and Kevin drinking himself into a stupor, maybe thinking the same thing as Aaron, maybe this whole time thinking the same thing –</p><p>and Kevin says, a little gulp in his throat breaking the illusion of control, “Want to go somewhere and talk?”</p><p>Aaron chuckles, and pulls his face away, and looks into Kevin’s eyes, and shrugs. “Whatever.” He grabs his bottle as Kevin rolls his eyes, grabs Aaron by the arm, and hauls him out of the basement.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s Aaron’s idea to put a sock on the bedroom door. Kevin argues that Andrew and Neil won’t be back for hours, they never are apparently – no one knows where they go between midnight and 1am every night, and no one wants to – but Aaron thinks it’s funny, goes through Andrew’s underwear drawer specifically to find the reindeer socks he remembers Neil purchasing, sticks one on the door handle before shutting it firmly behind them.</p><p>He turns to find Kevin watching him, hands in his pockets, arrogant slouch as usual, and Aaron almost wants to shiver. Wants to be shaking already.</p><p>Kevin says, “Is this real?”</p><p>Aaron feels like he’s all out of words, so he just nods, and then shrugs, and then says, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Since – I dunno? Yesterday? Forever? Does it matter?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“So, what do you – think?”</p><p>“What do I think? I think – I think – yeah.”</p><p>Aaron smirks. “Yeah? The great Kevin Day?”</p><p>Kevin rolls his eyes. “Don’t be an asshole.”</p><p>“I’m not, just – I don’t really get it.”</p><p>“You’re a lot more sober than you were downstairs.”</p><p>“I don’t talk this much when I’m sober.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. How come –”</p><p>Kevin takes a step towards Aaron, and the words close up in his throat, like a fucking dam, like there’s too much to get out at once and all it takes is Kevin’s gaze, and his body, close and getting closer, to stop them.</p><p>Kevin says, “Stop talking.”</p><p>Aaron blinks, and then swallows, and then smirks. He mimes zipping his lips, and Kevin grins. He’s close enough now to put his hands on Aaron’s shoulders, so he does, and the warmth has Aaron reaching for Kevin, and Kevin’s hands smoothing down his sides, and rolling round his back, and gathering Aaron up into him so that when their lips crash together it’s equal, except for the fact that Kevin is <em>bigger </em>and <em>stronger</em>, and Aaron whispers, “You taste so good,” and pushes closer, closer, until Kevin’s hands are gripping him and pulling him forward and fumbling onto his bed.</p><p>Aaron is lying on top of Kevin, and grins at him, and licks his neck, and says, “Thank fuck, any longer and I’d’ve had some serious boners to hide at practise.”</p><p>And Kevin rolls them over, and says, “I thought you were shutting up,” and starts unbuttoning Aaron’s jeans, and Aaron shuts up, and arches his neck, and Kevin latches on, hand skating over Aaron’s dick through his boxers and Aaron thinks about those hands and says in somewhat of a babble, “Touch me, touch me like I’m your exy stick.”</p><p>Kevin pauses, and Aaron opens his eyes in time to watch the laughter reach Kevin’s eyes. Kevin says, “Fuck, Aaron.”</p><p>Aaron feels embarrassed, but he’s with Kevin, and there’s no shame in this, and he finds the courage, and says, “I’ve seen the way you grip her.”</p><p>“Her?” Kevin’s hand dances downwards again.</p><p>“I’ve heard you speak to her, Kevin.”</p><p>“...I thought you were shutting up.”</p><p>“And I thought you were going somewhere.”</p><p>Kevin kisses him at the same time as his hand wraps around him, and Aaron shuts up for good. Shuts up while Kevin gets him going, moving his knee so he can run his hand over his thigh, his knee, his waist, before coming back to his dick, and Aaron is moving higher, and higher – Kevin’s other hand holding Aaron down by the chest and looking at him like he’s never seen him before – and Aaron feeling weightless and drifting and gripping anything he can – Kevin’s biceps, his neck, his ears, slipping a hand up his shirt to feel his back muscles –</p><p>and then Kevin stops.</p><p>And Aaron <em>whines</em>.</p><p>Kevin grins. “Not yet.”</p><p>He kisses him on the cheek, and Aaron says, “Then let me.”</p><p>Kevin stills, a hand still intent on pushing Aaron’s shirt up a little further, and says, with that tilt to his head that Aaron can’t stand – “How do you want –”</p><p>“Like this.”</p><p>Aaron grips Kevin’s hips, and shuffles down the bed still on his back, until Kevin’s groin is over him, and Kevin says, “Well that’s fucking hot.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aaron says, breathless, unzipping Kevin and pushing his jeans down and his boxers and wasting no time looking, there’s too much breath in his lungs, grabs Kevin’s ass and manoeuvres him into his mouth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Aaron,” says Kevin from somewhere above him.</p><p>Aaron is floating. He’s floating between <em>fuck I’m fucking Kevin Fucking Day</em>, and tasting all of him, and cataloguing his first blow job, hotter than he thought, licking it up like it’s candy, and hearing Kevin’s noises – his groans and his hand in Aaron’s hair, and at one point Kevin thrusts a little too hard, and Aaron gags, and Kevin pulls back, and Aaron collects himself, and gets kissed, and then gets back to his task, and is trapped between the mattress and Kevin’s dick, and thinks that this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him.</p><p>Kevin says, “Want to fuck you like this on court,” and Aaron nods as best he can, and Kevin says, “Want your head in the goal, flat on the line,” and Aaron licks up the side, and Kevin says, “Going to come all over your face,” and Aaron <em>groans</em>, and Kevin hesitates, like he’s only just heard what he’s said, and looks down at him questioningly, and Aaron nods and sucks and Kevin blossoms red all over, his chest long and hard and abs fucking tight as all fuck, and Kevin nods, and strokes Aaron’s hair, and takes his dick out of Aaron’s mouth with a pop, and strokes himself above Aaron.</p><p>Aaron says, “I want all of that, Kevin,” and Kevin nods, and Aaron says, “Fuck me wherever you want,” and Kevin nods, “Tell me what to do,” and Kevin closes his eyes, and Aaron closes his eyes, and says, “I’ll do <em>anything</em>,” and feels him come on his lips, his cheek, hiss eyelid, a little dripping down the side of his face, darts a tongue out to catch some of it.</p><p>Kevin is groaning above him and Aaron is so hard, it’s with relief that Kevin leaves the come on his face to attend to his dick, pulling him out and taking him into his mouth, and Aaron doesn’t have time to compare size, or wonder if he should feel worried, because Kevin is taking him with such enthusiasm Aaron sees stars after 30 seconds, says, “<em>Fuck</em>,” loudly, once, before coming down Kevin’s throat.</p><p>It’s fucking awesome.</p><p>He says so, breathless, and Kevin laughs around his dick, hot, and wet, and pulls off, and places him gently onto his stomach.</p><p>“Gross, thanks,” says Aaron with a wince.</p><p>Kevin lies down bodily next to him, shoving him over a little on the tiny mattress, and says, “Well.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aaron says, turning his head and brushing his forehead against Kevin’s chest.</p><p>Kevin pushes him away. “You are disgusting.” His weight leaves the bed and when the weight returns he’s dragging something across Aaron’s face without as much softness as Aaron feels he deserves.</p><p>Aaron glares at him when he’s done, an old tshirt being hurled into a laundry basket. Aaron says, “I let you come on me, and this is how you treat me?”</p><p>Kevin pauses, eyes on Aaron’s, on his side and hand stroking up and down Aaron’s bare hip, and says, entirely too pleased with himself, “You were gagging for it.”</p><p>Aaron laughs. He can’t help himself, and part of him doesn’t want to, and he buries his face in Kevin’s chest, Kevin’s arm around his back, soaked in him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>